HECU
| textColour = }} The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (usually abbreviated as HECU) is a United States Marine Corps Special Forces Unit which deals with the threat of TF2 Monsters. Overview The HECU is an elite combat unit the size of a battalion, that is about 800 active members. The members of the organisation are extensively trained and prepared for combat in various environments and, most importantly, with a wide variety of highly unconventional enemies. Colonel Dyson supervises the HECU's operations as a whole, whilst each of its three companies is commanded directly by a Major. First Company Rapid Reaction Force is the assault unit that responds to emergencies and quickly engages hostile TF2 Monsters. This company is the largest of the three. Second Company Defence Force is tasked with the direct protection of Evo City inhabitants from super-powered hostiles. Third Company Containment Unit maintains the Evo City Correctional Facility. HECU recognise that many TF2 Monsters are neutral or even friendly. In fact, they tend to cooperate with certain TF2 Freaks occasionally. As such, they carry out two types of missions: assisted and unassisted. Whilst a proper combination of high-end equipment and efficient tactics is often sufficient to confront low- or mid-rank Monsters, the aid of another Monster is usually required to combat the dreaded high-ranks. Weapons and Equipment All HECU troopers wear lightweight helmets, M40 Field Protective Masks and BDU, which sports various patterns of camouflage depending on the environment of the location where they operate. Regardless, the most common one is a dark grey urban camouflage pattern. In addition, due to the growing intensity of engagements more funds were provided at some point to equip the troopers with Modular Tactical Vests in order to reduce the number of casualties. The weapons most frequently employed by HECU include: *Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifle. *Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun. *Franchi SPAS-12 combat shotgun. *Heckler & Koch USP pistol. *Milkor MGL grenade launcher. *M249 light machine gun. Although HECU consists mostly of infantry they do possess a number of military light utility vehicles, infantry fighting vehicles and V-22 Ospreys for the purpose of transportation and fire support. Under special circumstances they can even deploy several attack helicopters and M1 Abrams main battle tanks. Tactics HECU often operate in small teams of 6-12 troopers. Such a unit is usually able to deal with low-rank TF2 Monsters or hold their own against a mid-rank one until reinforcements come. Due to several crippling defeats HECU are reluctant to engage high-rank Monsters without the aid of another Monster because even explosives and military vehicles might not be enough to counter their inhuman special abilities. 30-man platoons are deployed to engage high-ranks, but usually only to stall them and/or support an allied Monster during combat. Usually, unless the enemy is already known, the troopers attempt to "test" their abilities before a proper fight commences. Once the type of special powers is determined appropriate countermeasures are employed, if possible. However, emergencies require immediate reaction. Common tactics include extensive use of cover and suppressive fire. Usually the maintenance of distance between troopers and Monsters is imperative as humans, military training or not, are rarely capable of surviving melee with such enemies. Since most of the time combat involves urban and similar settings where space is limited, HECU tend to initiate combat with small units that subsequently lure Monsters into a set-up area where more firepower can be devoted to pacify them. Traps and sniper support are sometimes used to further compensate for the disparity between Monsters and humans. Known Operations A platoon attempted to clear a zombie-infested district of the Evo City but contact was unexpectedly lost at some point. Soldine was sent to investigate only to find the HECU forces slaughtered. Whilst Soldine took care of the remaining zombies he was unaware that the platoon had been actually overwhelmed by a BLU Vagineer. Some time later a unit of HECU engaged the BLU Vagineer on Granary. They pursued the Monster into a warehouse but suffered losses on their way there. Eventually, all members were slain. A six-man team of the Defence Force attempted to eliminate Handsome Rogue once the Freak commenced his rampage. However, they were disposed of quickly. HECU transported Soldine to a mountain lab in order to combat Madic and recover their ally, Orangeman. A large unit of the RRF, commanded directly by Major Lewis, endeavoured to once and for all remove the zombie infestation with the help of Soldine and Orangeman. Despite the high numbers of undead and the intervention of Team ZOM, the HECU succeeded in this joint effort whilst sustaining moderate casualties. Robosol engaged the garrison left in the recently de-infested area of Evo City. The troops fought the BLU cyborg and notified Soldine of the emergency. However, they did not manage to prevail until the arrival of their ally. A small unit headed by Major Lewis accompanied Soldine during his encounter with Demopan but did not actively participate in the duel. Handsome Rogue slaughtered a number of Containment Unit troopers in order to accomplish his mission to extract the imprisoned Madic. The entire RRF was deployed to combat a very large number of zombies unleashed in Milltown. They secured a victory thanks to the help of Soldine, Orangeman, Madic and Ninjineer. The RRF was deployed again to perform an assault on Dr. Schadenfreude's arctic base. They engaged and gradually overwhelmed the local synth-soldier security forces. They were about to secure the perimeter when the Doctor suddenly unleashed his Aberrants. Caught off guard by a high number of superpowered hostiles the HECU detachment was forced to fight an intense skirmish with their forces spread across the underground complex. Even though they were able to stand their ground, Destroyer tore through their ranks and killed Major Lewis, forcing the remnants of the HECU detachment to retreat. Several days later a unit of HECU complete with an M1 Abrams tank assissted in the final battle with Schadenfreude's enforcers. Prepared to deal with the weaker members of Razor's team they happened to encounter Destroyer, who wiped out the unit with little effort. Notable Members Trivia * The original HECU appears in the classic Half-Life video game. * HECU's involvement with the TF2 Monsters is a result of SarisKhan's fondness of the military. In addition, they emulate the common attempts of ordinary humans to fight super-powered characters in various media, which are often unsuccessful. * Major Lewis was a recurring character in the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg series. He was the left-handed trooper with an L85A2 assault rifle and a helmet with a hinge-up visor. He was ultimately killed in action by Destroyer in Endgame. * Colonel Dyson is the RED Civilian who makes a cameo appearance in the epilogue of Endgame. Notable Videos *''Resident Soldine'' *''Soldine vs. Vagineer'' *''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' *''Soldine vs. Madic'' *''Necropolis'' *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 4 - Soldine'' *''Arctic Assault'' *''Endgame'' *''Operation: HECU Correctional Facility'' *''The Saxton Hale Saga: Cybormedic returns'' *The Saxton Hale Saga: Unexpected encounters Category:Gunners Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Organisations